The pharmaceutical industry is in search for new classes of compounds for the therapy and prophylaxis of proliferative diseases such as cancer, autoimmune diseases, and hyperproliferative skin disorders such as psoriasis. These diseases or disorders affect a large portion of the population, leading to suffering and possibly death.
Some of these diseases or disorders may involve signal transduction. Signal transduction is critical to normal cellular homeostasis and is the process of relaying extracellular messages, e.g., chemical messages in the form of growth factors, hormones and neurotransmitters, via receptors, e.g., cell-surface receptors, to the interior of the cell. Protein-tyrosine kinases play a central role in this biological function. Among others, these enzymes catalyze the phosphorylation of specific tyrosine residues to form tyrosine phosphorylated residues. Examples of this class of enzymes include the PDGF receptor, the FGF receptor, the HGF receptor, members of the EGF receptor family such as the EGF receptor, erb-B2, erb-B3 and erb-B4, the src kinase family, Fak kinase and the Jak kinase family. The tyrosine-phosphorylated proteins are involved in a range of metabolic processes, from proliferation and growth to differentiation.
Protein-tyrosine phosphorylation is known to be involved in modulating the activity of some target enzymes as well as in generating specific complex networks involved in signal transduction via various proteins containing a specific amino acid sequence called a Src homology region or SH2 domain (see Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90, 5891 (1990)). A malfunction in this protein-tyro sine phosphorylation through tyro sine kinase overexpression or deregulation is manifested by various oncogenic and (hyper-)proliferative disorders such as cancer, inflammation, autoimmune disease, hyperroliferative skin disorders, such as psoriasis, and allergy/asthma.
SH2- and/or SH3-comprising proteins that play a role in cellular signaling and transformation include, but are not limited to, the following: Src, Lck, Eps, ras GTPase-activating protein (GAP), phospholipase C, phosphoinositol-3 (P-3)kinase, Fyn, Lyk, Fgr, Fes, ZAP-70, Sem-5, p85, SHPTP1, SHPTP2, corkscrew, Syk, Lyn, Yes, Hck, Dsrc, Tec, Atk/Bpk, Itk/Tsk, Arg, Csk, tensin, Vav, Emt, Grb2, BCR-Abl, Shc, Nck, Crk, CrkL, Syp, Blk, 113TF, 91TF, Tyk2, especially Src, phospholipase c, phoshoinositol-3 (pl-3)kinase, Grb2, BCR-Abl, Shc, Nck, Crk, CrkL, Syp, Blk, 113TF, 91TF, and Tyk2. A direct link has been established between activated receptor kinases and Ras with the finding that the mammalian Grb2 protein, a 26 kilodalton (kD) protein comprising a single SH2 and two SH3 domains bind to proline-rich sequences present in the Sos exchange factor.
The significance of ras-regulatory proteins in human tumors is also highlighted by the critical role of Grb2 in BCR-Abl mediated oncogenesis (J. Exp. Med., 179, 167-175 (1994)).
Central to the binding of SH2 domains with phosphotyrosine (“pTyr”) containing ligands is the interaction of the doubly ionized ptyr phosphate with two invariant arginine residues in a well formed pocket. These arginine-phosphate interactions are particularly critical to the overall binding, such that high affinity binding is usually lost by removal of the phosphate group.
U.S. provisional patent application No. 60/160,899, filed Oct. 22, 1999; and Ser. No. 60/221,525, filed Jul. 28, 2000; and International Publication Nos. WO 00/73326 A2 and WO 00/56760 disclose certain SH2 domain binding inhibitors, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
There exists a need for molecules that have an ability to mimic the structure of the phosphotyrosine peptide binding site, as well as a need for compounds that have the ability to disrupt the interaction between SH2 domains of proteins (e.g., regulatory proteins) for example that of Grb2, and proteins with phosphorylated moieties. There also exists a need for suitable starting materials, intermediates, or precursors in the synthesis of the molecules that inhibit binding of SH2 domains. There further exists a need for compounds suitable for use in the therapy or prophylaxis of proliferative diseases or conditions, as well as in diagnosis, assays, and testing.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.